What I Wish For Is
by dark-night-girl
Summary: [Ella Es Solo Un Sueño]...y ese espejo, como ha llegado acá?


Ella es Solo un Sueño… 

_Ella es Solo un Deseo_

_Himeko…_

_Era lo único que podía pensar el alma de la joven miko mientras la oscuridad del santuario le traía a la mente los recuerdos que tenía con su hermoso Sol..._

_Desafiaré al mismo Dios si es necesario..._

_Eso le había dicho, pero no podía ser cierto... además, Chikane ya estaba muerta, solo su alma vagaba por el santuario de Ame no Murakumo... _

Maldito seas, Ame no Murakumo... te odio 

_Eso era lo que pensaba Chikane en ese momento cuando oyó que algo caía en el piso detrás de ella. Ella se dio vuelta a observar que era lo que había pasado, cuando vio una gran hendidura en las tablas del suelo y tirado ahí mismo... un espejo... tomó el espejo con cuidado, preguntándose como había llegado ahí en primer lugar... pero también se preguntó si vería su reflejo cuando se mirara al espejo..._

_**Esto es lo que deseas, verdad...?...**_

_Chikane no puedo evitar lanzar lejos el espejo..._

_-_Despierta, llegaremos tarde otra vez!

Le gritaba Mako-chan a Himeko, que aunque ya llevaba puesto su uniforme y estaba lista para salir a la escuela, aún estaba medio dormida...

-HI-ME-KO!

Claro que el ultimo recurso siempre es bueno, pero cuando la chica le gritó esto a su compañera de habitación, sin motivo alguno, ella se puso llorar.

-Esta bien, solo por hoy te dejaré quedarte en cama, te excusaré con los profesores que no has venido porque te sientes mal...

Fue lo ultimo que dijo Mako-chan antes de salir. Mientras, Himeko se quitó el uniforme y volvió a ponerse su camisón rosado, pero cuando se fue a meter a la cama, tropezó con su álbum de fotos...

-Mako-chan, espérame, quiero ir!

Himeko corrió detrás de su amiga hasta alcanzara.

-Veo que decidiste ve--- vamos Himeko, como puedes tropezarte aquí si no hay ni una sola piedra para caerte?

Aunque decía eso con cara de preocupación, no podía dejar de reírse internamente de Himeko... como podía ser tan torpe...

-Disculpa Mako-chan, no sé que ha pasado... sentí que algo me daba de lleno en el estomago, por eso me he caído...

-Esta bien... ya...

De lejos las dos chicas se dieron vuelta al escuchar el sonido de la campana, marcando el inicio de las clases... ambas se miraron asustadas, lo tenían escrito en la mirada...

-CORRE!

Gritaron ambas, cuando Mako tomó la mano de Himeko para poder sostenerla por si se caía denuevo...

Tu... tu quien eres? 

Chikane había despertado de su momento de pensar porque justo cuando tomó el espejo... vio una imagen de ella besando a Himeko...

_**Yo soy quien puede llevarte de regreso a la Tierra...**_

_La poca luz que había dentro del santuario le permitió ver como la oscura silueta del espejo de pronto se transformaba en una figura humana... no... ''eso no es un humano...es... un demonio...'' pensó Chikane, cuando vio la figura normal de una joven... pero pronto de su cabeza se empezaron a distinguir dos cuernos de cabra formándose... y de la parte de atrás como dos alas empezaron a crecerle..._

_**Que no quieres volver a vivir en la Tierra, con Himeko?...**_

Si, pero yo...

**Mi Señor dice que te han hecho una promesa... eso cierto que ''desafiarían al mismo Dios por seguir juntas''?**

SI, PERO JAMÁS ME UNIRÉ A UN DEMONIO! NUNCA! 

**Tranquila, Sacerdotisa de la Luna, no tienes que unirte al lado oscuro... solo quería saber si era verdad, eso es todo...**

La silueta de la chica demonio empezó a acercársele a Chikane, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, temblando... la silueta le tendió una mano para que se levantase... pero ella la rechazó, al principio, despues sintió como una fuerza muy poderosa obligaba a su mano a moverse en su contra, y así... la silueta la ayudo a pararse, pero...

**Las promesas siempre se cumplen...**

Fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar Chikane, porque una luz cubrió su mano y luego todo su cuerpo... de un momento otro, ya no había nadie en el santuario de Ame no Murakumo...

-Mira, Himeko, ya hemos llegado!

Le dijo una feliz y nada cansada Mako-chan a una MUY cansada y herida Himeko... claro que Mako le hubiera tomado la mano no significaba que no se iba a caer...

-Bien.. que alegría...

Dijo Himeko en un suspiro, tirandose al piso de rodillas mientras al terminar de subir la interminable escalera...

-Le diré al profesor que fuiste al baño, quédate descansando un rato... nos vemos en el salón, Himeko!

-Gracias... Mako-chan...

SU respiración era lenta... estaba muy cansada... en todo el camino no podía dejar de pensar que... quizás había sido en sueños, pero sentía que... reconocía haber sentido antes una forma tan cálida y protectora para que le tomaran la mano... una lágrima de dolor se escapó y deslizó por la mejilla de Himeko... pero sintió que alguien le pasaba la mano por la mejilla, secándole la lagrima y llevándose su pensamiento con ella...

-Estas bien?...

Preguntó una cálida voz que Himeko reconocía de alguna parte...

((-Te encuentras bien?... -Etto, Si, arigato gozaimashita... –Que tengas un buen día...Kurusugawa-san...-Que tengas un buen día...))

-Si... Etto... disculpa, te conozco de algún lado?

-Ehm... no, me acabo de cambiar a este instituto... como te llamas?

-Himeko Kurusugawa... y tú?

((-Es una promesa, no me olvides...Himeko...-No te olvidaré, no importará la apariencia, yo te reconoceré...))

-...mi nombre es... Aneera Ryusaki... un gusto

(( Chikane...chan...))

Himeko no podía dejar de pensar, de mirar a la chica... se parecía tanto a alguien que no recordaba nada mas en sueños... pero los sueños son sueños, no pueden ser verdad...

Pero aún así no dejaba de observar el hermoso cabello azul que tenía la chica, que sentaba de maravilla con esos ojos azules que le hacían juego, y esa piel pálida... se veía tan suave... realmente, hasta en el tacto de su piel se sentía igual a ...Chikane-chan... pero no lo era, esa tal Chikane no existía, solo en sus sueños, nada mas...

-Oye, que no ha tocado ya la campana, venga entremos ya...

Sin aviso, la joven, Aneera, tomó la mano de Himeko y la levantó del suelo, llevándola consigo de la mano hasta la puerta, en donde preguntó al portero cual era el salón de su clase... claro que Himeko no escuchó ni una palabra, estaba muy absorta pensando en que esa era la misma manera en que Chikane, la chica de sus sueños, había tomado su mano en las escaleras... pero esta era una persona de verdad... no un sueño.

-KURUSUGAWA-SAN?

-Ehh?

Himeko reaccionó a la décima vez en que Aneera la sacudía para que despertara de su trance...

-Que te estaba preguntando a que salón de clases tienes que ir tu?

-Etto... a salón 325, y tú, Ryu-san?

-Pues voy contigo, estamos en la misma clase...

-Ohh... esta bien...

-Etto...Kurusugawa-san?...Himekooooo?…HIMEKO?

-….que decías?

-Como te distraes tanto… que no tengo idea donde está el salón, esta vez tu tendrás que llevarme a mi

-Etto...

Himeko se había sonrojado...''esta vez tendrás que llevarme a mi'', de que? De la mano?...

Solo fantasías de Himeko,...

-Es por acá...

En eso iban las dos chicas caminando por el pasillo, Aneera siguiendo a Himeko, tan distraídas conversando de cómo eran los compañeros de clase que tenía e iba a tener porque Aneera había preguntado, que no se dieron cuenta de que una sombra las observaba desde detrás del pasillo...

**Bien... ya hemos traído a la chica de vuelta, ahora solo falta que esa mocosa, ''Himeko'', salga del camino...**

De pronto... otra sombra apareció al lado de esta...

Noticias de arriba... dicen que tienen que poner a prueba a la mocosa, digo, a la chica esa... antes de que merezca ese regalo...

**Pues me encargaré de liberar correctamente los deseos de la otra para hacerla merecedora... así el podrá dominar al fin...**

Que les parece?... un poco corto, verdad?...si

Este es el primer fic de Kannazuki no Miko que escribo...

La verdad, el otro día empecé a ver la serie... y ya me la he visto como 4 veces, está buenísima, crearon al personaje perfecto y se llama; Himemiya Chikane...

Bueno... dejémoslo hasta aquí...


End file.
